


Screaming in Non-Despair

by StarReads, Tyler_Tucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Beta Read, Beta Readers Share 2 BrainCells, Chaos, Chaotic Family, Dangan Ronpa Fan Game, Gen, Give her a break its dark and she's alone up there, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kind Ocs, No Main Character Death (s), OC X OC potentially, One Idea Person, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHSL Talents, Sorry for Errors Star has 1 Brain Cell, Starrie has her own, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This shit is gonna pop, help it's cursed i haven't slept and they are forcing me to write this, owo, school shenanigans, two writers, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Tucker/pseuds/Tyler_Tucker
Summary: so uh yeah this is the shittiest attempt at a summary you'll ever see; this was inspired by certain works of StarReads so like go check that out! basically, you have a bunch of dumbasses in seperate groupchats who happen to be Ultimates. Enjoy!





	1. A1- The 3 Steps for Success

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 



_**The 81st Class - Class A** _

_**7:30 AM** _

 

 

_**Kasey added 9 others to A Hellhole** _

Kasey: sup fuckers welcome to hell. i made this so we could better "communicate", so to speak.

Akai: what even is this? and why was it made so early in the goddamn morning?

Jiyuu: could you even call this a groupchat? it's going to be corrupted soon enough.......

Himari: WAKE UP CALL! I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD REST!

Urakun: was.....that really necessary....... it's only 7:30......

Kasey: is everyone else asleep? lame...... only true members of society stay up all night,,,,

Lacy: I guess most of us aren't true members of society, don't you reckon?

Ara: it seems that the story has just begun!

Aito: How do you guys get up so easily, not fearing failure or other people?

Himari: Pure energy! It comes naturally with my pranking abilities!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kasey: coffee, and pure spite.

Ai: consuming the souls of other people!!!!!

Aito: okay, whatever. Moving on. it wasn't a discussion worth carrying on.

Chieko: hello everyone! i have arrived and it seems that this place has not escalated to full meme level yet, so I shall fix that!

_**Chieko changed Jiyuu's name to Jew** _

Jew: i...... regret being in this class.....

Ara: there is a sudden change in the plot!

Kasey: chieko,,,,, what the  _fuck._

Ai: hey,,,,, she made use of a good opportunity!!!!

Urakun: this isn't the 1940's........

Chieko:who the  _hell_ is running around IN THE HALLWAYS AT 8 AM????

Himari: THAT WOULD BE ME!

Kasey: the sight of all caps hurts me.......

Urakun: okay but...... Himari please calm down......

Himari: Why? I am not doing any damage to anybody

Chieko: because of the hall monitor called Taka, who frankly can be a dickhead.

Lacy: do we have classes today? I am not in the mood to do anything today.

Jew: why is my name this?

Aito: who knows anymore? People in this class are insane.

Akai: so.... who wants to do something really fucking stupid?

Ara: Wow, what a shocking turn in events!

Kasey: Ara, I could 100% wreck you in Monopoly

Chieko: oh shittttt shit is going downnnnnn

Ara: D: that hurt! Such agony!

Akai: Take that back, Kasey.

Jew: guys please don't fight.... we don't want to destroy this groupchat the same day it was made....

Urakun: Well..... this won't end well....... we might as well just.... let it happen.

Kasey: make me bitch lol

Kasey: what's that noise? 

Kasey: he was joki-

_**Kasey is offline** _

Lacy: can we get an F in chat for Kasey, died after making fun of Ara

Chieko: F, even though Ara was joking.

Ara: F! A true crowdshocker!

Aito: F, i guess.

Himari: F!!!!!!!

Akai: G

Lacy: :0 how dare. also ara was joking about being hurt dumbass

Akai: oh.... he was....

Chieko: this groupchat was a fucking mistake, kasey.

Akai: huh, that sentence seems familiar......

Ai: hello everyone!!!! Do you guys want to hear my 3 steps to success?

Aito: it's probably something stupid......

Chieko: eh, who cares at this point?

Lacy: sure, Ai, go for it.

Ai: i've done this my  _entire_ life and I have persevered through every challenge I have ever faced! All you have to do is eat ass, smoke grass, and sled fast!

Chieko: what is even happening anymore.....

Akai: I really hope he is joking right now......

Himari: It seems like a GREAT plan to me!!!!!!!

Urakun: whatever you are planning to do...... just don't make a loud noise..... many of the kids are actually being calm for once......

Lacy: you dumbass if you actually SLED down the stairs, Taka will kick your ass, and I definitely won't stop him.

Ara: Nobody expected this! What will happen next?

Himari: HE'S ACTUALLY DOING THIS! GO AI!

Lacy: Ai! Run! Taka is behind you!

Ai: SLED GANG!

_**Ai is offline** _

Urakun: thank god...... there wasn't any noise.....

Chieko: Jiyuu, what should we do?

Jew: let him die.

Akai: oh..... that's....morbid.

Himari: MOVING ON!

Jew: on a serious note... does anyone want to play..... Fortnite?

Chieko: Jiyuu nO

Jew: why not? the way everyone talks about it, it seems like a fun game.....

Lacy: how about we all play Jenga?

Urakun: i can't...... taking care of children......

Ara: What a bummer!

Akai: I guess the rest of us will. Meet in the commons?

Aito: sure whatever......

Aito: someone will end up being butthurt anyways.....

Himari: LET'S GO!!!!  


_**7 people are offline** _

**_Kasey is online_ **

Kasey: ow, my head hurts..... did i miss anything????

Urakun: nothing important..... they are playing jenga in the commons if you want to join......

Kasey: i'll do that. group bonding is what this was made for, anyways,

Urakun: this groupchat is truly a mess........

Kasey: i know, but it's only the beginning. i bet this will have many more memories and stupid shit to happen in the future.

Urakun: you're right....unfortunately....

Kasey: well.... i'm going to join them.

Urakun: have fun......

_**2 people are offline** _ ****

 

 

  

 


	2. Chapter 2: 81-C Starts Their Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than Cursed's! I'm still getting a feel for the characters and their personality!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> -Star ⭐⭐⭐

_**Shipping Hell** _

_**9:23 am** _

_**Shigure has added Moji and 8 others** _

 

Shigure: Hey guys! Tohru and I thought it'd be good for us to have a groupchat

Tohru: This is gonna be a disaster and I'm here for that.

Kioku: Aha, I hope it's not a disaster.

Tsumasaki: Morning guys! Are you ready for class?

Kogashi: Lmao am I ever ready for anything? Never.

Tsumasaki: Why is that such a mood?

Shigure: That should NOT be a mood.

Tohru: BUT IT IS.

Shio: How do you block people?

Kogashi: Don't be like that Shio! We know you love us~.

Shio: I despise all of you.

Kogashi: :(

Aoi: God fucking damn it not another one of these. Groupchats never end well.

Kogashi: Who says this has to end?

Tohru: Everything ends. Life is futile :)

Shigure:

Shigure: How much have you slept?

Tohru: Not a lot. But I've almost finished debugging this!

Moji: that's not healthy! Tohru you should go get some rest!

Tohru: I'll sleep when I die.

Kotori: Can you all like, be quiet? Especially the person jumping around their room like a fucking rabbit on cocaine.

Luka: Bet it's Kogashi or Tsumasaki

Tsumasaki: I'm not quite that energetic yet! I haven't had any sugar or caffeine.

Kotori: Don't. Please. You have enough energy without giving yourself a speed boost.

Kogashi: I can't stop moving guys! Do you guys want to hang out?

Moji: I'll hang out with you Kogashi!

Kotori: I guess.

Aoi: God I'd rather eat nails-

Aoi: Oh god don't stop jumping like that. You're making this difficult.

Shio: No, let him suffer-

Shigure: Guys, can we? Can we like not argue or fight? This was meant to be a bonding thing!

Tohru: Lmao "bonding"? Shigure when have we ever made good decisions as a group?

Tsumasaki: Uh, we make good decisions all the time!

Shio: No, no we don't. Everyone here is an idiot.

Kotori: You're here Shio.

Shio:

Aoi: Good one.

Kioku: Why don't we all watch a movie?

Shigure: That sounds good!

Luka: Don't we have class?

Tsumasaki: I'll go check the schedule!

Moji: we're lucky to have responsible people here.

Kioku: We really are!

Tohru: We should watch crime documentaries!

Kioku: That's a good idea!

Luka: If you want to Tohru, I was thinking we should watch something a little tamer? Maybe Disney?

Kioku: I'm okay with anything!

Aoi: I'm gonna stay in my room, thanks.

Kogashi: HEY! This is class bonding time, you're not allowed to skip!

Shio: I'll pass.

Kotori: I can't say no, can I?

Shigure: I mean if you want too?

Tohru: No, you can't!

Kotori: Fine then.

Muji: what was that?

Aoi: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT KOGASHI!

Luka: Is that the 22nd or 23rd door?

Shio: Either way that's too many doors.

Kioku: Please, stop doing that

Tohru: Hey guys!

**_Tohru has changed Moji's name to Emoji_ **

 

Emoji:

Emoji: this is okay, I guess.

Tsumasaki: Tohru! That's not funny! Don't tease poor Moji.

Tohru: But it's fun!

Tsumasaki: I swear Tohru!

Tohru: Well, I've got coding to do!

Shigure: Tohru! You need to sleep!

Tohru: Lmao no

Shigure: Don't make me do it Tohru.

Tohru: Lol what?

Tohru: WAIT NO!

Shigure is offline

Tohru: SHIGURE I'M SORRY!

Tohru is offline

Shio: Do I even want to know?

Kotori: Probably not.

Kogashi: I'm sorry for your door Aoi.

Aoi: MY DOOR. IT'S FUCKING GONE. POOF! IT'S LIKE YOU VAPORIZED IT.

Luka: Can you not type in all caps? Thanks.

Emoji: can I change my name back?

Kotori: Go ahead. No one's gonna blame you.

 

_**Emoji has changed her name to Moji** _

 

Moji: better.

Aoi: What is that crazy screaming?

Luka: Probably Tohru.

Kioku: Anyway, are we all watching a movie or?

Tsumasaki: I want too!

Kioku: :) Well that's good enough for me. Everyone else can join if they want!

 

_**Shigure is online** _

 

Shigure: It is done.

Kotori: What did you do to her?

Shigure: Oh, that wasn't me :)

Shigure: Do you guys need help choosing the movie?

Kogashi: Yeah! Let's take a vote!

Shigure: See you all in the common room!

 

_**Shigure and 3 others are offline** _

 

Shio: This groupchat is a mistake.

Luka: Why does that feel familiar?

Aoi: No clue.

Aoi: I have to go now so bye.

 

_**Aoi is offline** _

 

Moji: I hope everyone has a good day.

 

_**Moji is offline** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Everyone, stay safe and have a good day!
> 
> Class 81-C  
> Aoi Airin- SHSL Lifeguard  
> Kioku Niwa- SHSL Detective  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher  
> Kogashi Usui- SHSL Actor  
> Shio Sasayaki- SHSL Surfer  
> Luka Hana- SHSL Actor  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer  
> Tsumasaki Sasayaki- SHSL Anatomist  
> Kotori Manami- SHSL Waitress  
> Moji Ai-SHSL Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Everyone! I forgot the end notes skskskks
> 
>  
> 
> 81-A  
> Akai Ringo- SHSL Negotiator  
> Kasey Smith- SHSL Programmer  
> Urakun Raichi -SHSL Child Caregiver  
> Ara Sukoi- SHSL Game Show Host  
> Himari Ogawa -SHSL Prankster  
> Aito Kimiwara- SHSL Occultist  
> Chieko Shizuma- SHSL Toxicologist   
> Lacy Sin- SHSL Barista  
> Ai Kusatta - SHSL ???  
> Jiyuu Fukuhara- SHSL Percussionist


End file.
